


Hide and Seek

by allourheroes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, Family, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, Superfamily (Marvel), sambucky spiderfam, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam and Bucky accidentally lose their baby and refuse to call Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Father's Day and blame it entirely on [a certain someone](http://drjerkface.tumblr.com). More Sam/Bucky+Miles superfam.

Bucky is already in full-blown panic mode while Sam makes an attempt at being the voice of reason.

"He was _just_ here," Sam says calmly. "We just gotta figure out where he coulda gone."

"Someone probably took him," Bucky is already murmuring. "Fuck."

"Bucky, we were gone for literally a minute."

"Enough time for someone to steal a baby," Bucky replies, as if in agreement. " _Easily_."

"I don't think someone took him." Sam watches as Bucky tangles his fingers in his hair, pulling at it. "We'll find him."

Bucky scoffs at him, "My life, Sam? He's probably dead."

" _Hey_. Don't say shit like that." Sam is fierce now, and even Bucky doesn't like to challenge that. "Miles can crawl, alright? He probably just..." Sam mimes Miles crawling off with his hands. He scrubs a hand over his own head. "Should we call Steve?" he asks with a sigh.

Immediately, he and Bucky look at each other, horrified. "No," they say in unison.

"He and Tony raised Pete, I'm sure they've dealt with this sorta parental panic before," Sam says, "but there is no way in _hell_ I'm telling him we lost our kid."

"I'd never hear the end of it," Bucky muses mournfully. "Which means we gotta find him."

Sam sighs--again; it's the sort of situation that calls for an extreme amount of sighing. "Where do you think he could go?"

Bucky eyes the room. "Think like a baby," he tells Sam seriously, and they begin their search.

They tear the house _apart_ and Sam can still hear Bucky frantically searching when he decides to change perspective. He plops down on the floor near where they last saw Miles.

He leans forward, stretching out his arms when he bumps something. There's a little gurgling sound and Sam stares at the seemingly empty space.

"Miles?" He gently nudges the spot with his fingertips and notices a shimmer. He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry as the little figure gains visibility. "Aw, _hell_ no," he murmurs fondly, scooping Miles up into his arms.

Miles looks simultaneously pleased and confused.

Bucky swears loudly in the other room and Sam smirks at Miles, "No way you can do that on command, can you?" Nevertheless, Sam would like his home to still be standing in five minutes, so he calls out, "Bucky!" He swallows, considering rapidly more complicated life. "Buck?"

"What?" Bucky has that frantic edge to his voice.

"Found him!" Sam shouts and listens to the sounds of Bucky tripping over himself to get to them.

Bucky is a _wreck_. "Where was he?" he asks, swiping the hair from his eyes and reaching out for their child.

"Right here," Sam says.

Bucky looks down, back up, his brows furrowed. "What?"

"Very articulate," Sam mutters and Bucky glares. He nods towards Miles. "Kid's got powers."

He and Bucky share a look and, at once, they say, "Call Steve."


End file.
